<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Go by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732529">Don’t Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-TROS Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, Forced to hurt somebody, M/M, Nightmares, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Ben Solo, Sharing a Room, Soft Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ben stays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-TROS Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t share a room. As much as they love each other, Poe knows that they’re both not ready for such things, not when the Resistance has their eye on them all too intimately.</p><p>Poe wishes it doesn’t have to be this invasive. That they could just share a bed without people deciding to be a “buttinsky”, as Klaud would put it.</p><p>But then again, he has a responsibility to the Resistance. He wishes that it didn’t feel like he was shoved into that role. A role he doesn’t even think he’s ready for, if he's to be perfectly honest. </p><p>He’s just a man. He’s not a hero. Ben isn’t the only one who’s been unraveled into a self-loathing mess; Poe is convinced, right then and there, that he’s not a hero. He’s not a good man, even as Ben tries to heal his wounds with reassuring words and kisses. </p><p>Ben thinks he has nothing to give him. Ben has so much to give. </p><p>***</p><p>Poe’s self-hatred only leaks over into his nightmares. Maybe it’s also the fact that he’s been working on trying to put the Republic together (how can they put the Republic together after everything? Ben’s at least agreed to it as a bit of penitence for his failure to save Hosnia Prime. “I didn’t kill them, but I let it happen,” he’s said) and he’s stressed, tired and pissed. But he has a nightmare. About the torture. </p><p>He’s back on the rack again, only Kylo’s mask is all but starting to weld to his own face. He’s trying to pull off the monster mask, but it’s stuck...and otherwise, he’s doing the same things that he was forced to do to Poe in the waking world. </p><p>He snaps awake. More than being scared, he hates himself — and then there are footsteps, running down the hall. Ben, skidding to a halt outside Poe’s room. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Ben says. “I just heard you, and...I was worried about you. I know it’s my fault; I can leave if you want...”</p><p>”Ben. Come here. You can stay.”</p><p>”Is that an order, General?” Ben says wryly, and it strikes Poe that it’s the first time Ben’s cracked a joke. </p><p>“Just a request.” Poe says. </p><p>***</p><p>”You’re so bright,” Ben says, softly. “So wonderful. It’s still amazing how you can be that way even after what I did to you.”</p><p>”You’ve got it wrong.”</p><p>”You think you’re a bad man? Is that what the Resistance thinks? Poe...” Ben blinks, and Poe can tell that it’s stinging Ben at least a little. “You won against Pryde’s fleet. Even Aunt Amilyn...you did it out of love for your friends. Even people you’d just met in passing. It’s one of the reasons I love you: you have so much love to give."</p><p>That Poe can’t deny. Loving people, believing in people, caring about them and wanting to see them happy...it’s almost as natural to him as breathing. </p><p>“Yeah.” Then, “It’s good, then?”</p><p>Ben smiles. “I think you had that tendency since we were both younglings.”</p><p>Poe does laugh. “Yeah.” Then, “I don’t blame you. For what you were forced to do.”</p><p>”But I still hurt you,” Ben says. “I feel like I’m responsible for a lot of your suffering, when I wanted to be responsible for your happiness.”</p><p>”You can’t be responsible for all my happiness.”</p><p>”Still.” Then, “Could I stay, Poe? Unless you want me to leave. I just don’t want you having another nightmare.”</p><p>Poe nods. “I trust you."</p><p>Kylo keeps his distance. Sits in a chair. Then, “I could talk you to sleep."</p><p>”Just you being here is enough.”</p><p>Poe sleeps. His second dream is easier (maybe his brain just needed to get rid of the nightmare, like taking out garbage), feeling Ben perched over him almost like a protective krayt dragon. He hopes his other, future dreams can be the same. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>